The New Boss
by ms.deep
Summary: AU/SxS Sango's new boss, Sesshoumaru, doesn't wish to make her life any easier.
1. Chapter 1

: it has been quite some time since I sat down in front of a computer to type up a piece of fiction. I haven't been writing anything down recently but I do however have a story that I must get down onto paper (or computer file in my case). I hope you all bear with this poor pathetic "writer" as I rush to finish this story before I get tired of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha because I cannot draw anime to save my life!

~*~^~*~

Sango took a quick look at herself in the bathroom mirror as she passed by it heading out. _Where the hell are my house keys! _She berated herself as she shuffled through the dining room table covered with books and magazines. "Hopeless," Sango mumbled not being able to find them. Giving up she opened her door only to find her keys still on the lock, on the other side. _Good going Sango, it's like a welcome gift to a thief. Here's a key, don't bother trying to break in, steal all you want. Then again who'd want to steal my crap? Eh._ Sango mused to herself as she slipped on her shoes, grabbing her purse then quickly ran down the flight of stairs of her apartment, taking the busy streets to a subway station.

She took out her cell phone to check the time, and let out a groan when she found out once again going to be late. _I'm_ _going to be the first the company will let go when all the temps' contracts expire! _Sango literally jumped into the subway as the door opened pushing trough anyone who stood in her way. She scanned the cart and saw there was one seat available, but she chose to stand as she saw the sloppy looking man sitting next to it. She checked the time on her cell phone again and pleaded that the cart would go just a bit faster for her today. The subway pulled to a stop and Sango found herself the first one at the entrance ready to get off. She tapped her foot impatiently as the door slowly slid open for her. She felt like hitting the person responsible for its slow delay and giving them a piece of her mind. However it opened and she ran out the station walking quickly towards her work.

At the sight of the Sky Cooperation building, Sango sighed in relief when she found herself with 10 minutes to spare. _I might actually become a permanent worker, and Miroku Jun– and he becomes off limits because of the whole "no dating your co-worker" rule would apply. _Sango hurriedly made her way towards the elevator, only to find herself on the floor with papers scattered all around her. _Who the hell crashed into me? _"Watch where you're going next time," Sango said harshly as she got up and smoothed out her suit.

"My apologies Ms. Tatsuya," Sango froze at the sound of the voice, and began to blush heavily.

"Mr. Ju-….Jun …," she stuttered, not knowing what else to say. "Umm… I didn't mean to tell you off… not that I did…I mean …," she stopped when he started chuckling.

"It's alright, really," he said while he began picking up the papers on the floor.

Sango felt even worse that she stood there mumbling like an idiot, rather than helping him pick up the papers. "Ah! Sorry! Let me help you with that." Sango callously bent down to pick up the papers only to have her head come in a hard contact with Kouga's. "Ahh…," Sango said rubbing her head, feeling even more embarrassed than before.

"Ouch, that hurts," he said light-heartedly. "Looks like today we're going to keep getting into accidents with each other, aren't we?"

Sango let out a nervous chuckle and bowed, "I'm very sorry! It's just I'm in a rush to get to work."

"Oh if that's the case you should get going! You don't want to be late after all you've gone through," Kouga said with a smile. "Why don't you catch the next elevator up, I can pick these up myself."

"Ah! Yes!" Sango exclaimed taking another deep bow. The elevator door opened and Sango rushed in. "Again, I'm very sorry! See-"the elevator shut in her face, "you…" "Gaaaah!!!!!" Sango let out an exasperated groan. She placed her forehead on the elevator's wall, and her right fist banging it. "Why, why, why? Why are you so stupid Sango," she said out loud, continuing the physical abuse. "Of all the people…..it had to be Kouga!"

"Excuse me, miss," someone in the elevator spoke.

Sango stilled at the voice. _There was someone in here??? How embarrassing! Please just have this elevator plummet to the ground and let me die! _She slowly turned around, to be met with a young man not much older than her. She gave a small strained laugh. "Ah. Excuse me… I thought I was alone. Please ignore everything you just witnessed." He merely ignored her and stood there staring at the elevator door. Sango feeling like the ultimate fool turned towards the door as well and just stood there.

Suddenly he said, "You should learn how to control yourself. After all this is work," after he said that the elevator dinged as the door slid open and the man casually walked out.

Sango stood in the elevator dumbfounded, then finally realising that it was also her floor she got out quickly. _What's stuck up his ass?_

Sango entered her work area and saw most of her co-workers already at their computers, working away. "Good morning everyone!" she greeted as she gave a bow and took to her seat.

"Good morning Sango," Kagura, a temp worker who sat next to Sango, greeted. Sango merely gave her a smile in response and turned on her computer. "You know," she started,"you are lucky you got here right now, or else you would have been late, leaving a bad impression for our new boss," her friend said in a whisper.

Sango turned towards he friend a little befuddled, "New boss? What about Mr. Katsuragi?"

"He's retiring," she simply answered.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," Sango turned towards the voice of her boss. "I will be retiring soon. I have enjoyed working with every one of you. It has truly been an honour working for Sky Corps, but as you can see from the white hairs and wrinkles on my face; I am too old to keep working. I need my rest, and time with my grandchildren!" He said with a huge smile and a deep chuckle. All the workers smiled and looked at him. "Thank you everyone for a great time here," he said bowing. Everyone got up and bowed as well and said their thanks to . "Without further ado, I would like to introduce you all to your new boss, Sesshoumaru Kazuya."

"I'm Sesshoumaru Kazuya. Please regard me kindly," the new boss greeted everyone.

"My, my, our new boss is a handsome guy," Kagura whispered to Sango.

Sango eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the man in the elevator standing where her new boss should be. "Kagura…, I think I've already left a bad impression on our new boss," she muttered to the friend sitting next to her trying to hide her face from her new boss.

~*~^~*~

: I think Sango might be out of character, but eh. It's been a while since I've read InuYasha FanfFiction, let alone even watching it -.-u.

Extra points for those who can figure out where I'm getting my fiction ideas from!

REVIEW PLEASE! 3


	2. Chapter 2

: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! The more reviews I get, the more I am inspired to upload!

I gave the characters last names, and I know for English to show respect we add Mister ,Misses, Miss, in front of last names. However, for the purpose of making it easier to remember and visualize the characters I will just be using their names with English honorifics.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.....I sometimes even wonder if I own this plot....

To Nighfall2525: Thank you very much for the idea! I'm gonna jack your idea and use it in the story!

~*~^~*~

"Sango," Kagura called. The said woman looked up at the sound of her name. "It's almost twelve lets go get some lunch," Kagura said cleaning up her work station.

"I need to finish typing up a few things and then I'll come to lunch with you."

"Sure, I'll just go make a few copies then," Kagura got up and headed towards the copy machine.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if Mr. Katsuragi was here," someone asked Sango.

Sango didn't bother looking up, and kept typing away on her computer. "I'm not sure, I can check if you-" Sango cut herself off when she saw Miroku standing at the doorway. "Oh, Mr. Miroku!"

"Ms. Sango," he said with his boyish grin.

"I'm sorry for earlier today," she apologized once again.

Miroku gave a deep chuckle before responding, "I already told you, it wasn't of any trouble." Sango gave a small smile and looked down feeling a bit embarrassed, "However if you are still feeling guilty, you can make it up by going to lunch with me."

His words made Sango look up in shock, but she didn't hesitate to answer, "Umm, of course," she said a bit flustered.

Miroku held the door open gesturing to go out, "Well, shall we go now Ms. Sango?"

"Ah yes, of course!" She got up and took her purse before leaving the room with Miroku following her.

A few minutes later Kagura came back into the room to see her friend's seat empty. "Sango," Kagura called out, "Where the hell is that girl?" Kagura looked around the room again. Kagura's stomach growled in response to her hunger, and not seeing Sango she decided to head to lunch.

Kagura waited in front of the elevator, the elevator door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru standing there. "Boss," Kagura said a bit surprised. "Good afternoon," she greeted, as she bowed in respect for her boss. He merely nodded his head in acknowledgement. Kagura stepped into the elevator and stood next to Sesshoumaru uncomfortably. "I'm Kagura Tanaka. Pleased to meet you," Kagura said trying to break the tension. "Sango told me she met you."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "Sango?"

"Oh, yes! She told me she met you on her way up here... on the elevator." The elevator door opened and Sesshoumaru walked out, leaving Kagura by herself. "Umm good-bye?" she said to no one as the elevator door shut in her face. "Ass," the young woman muttered to herself.

~*~^~*~

Sango sat across from Miroku nervously as she listened to his story about his day. "Sango are you all right," Miroku asked sincerely.

"Excuse me? Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something," she said slightly shaking her head.

"Oh, about what," he questioned giving her his full attention.

_Just about embarrassing myself twice in one day, _Sango thought to herself. "Oh ummm -"

"SANGO TATSUYA!" Sango was cut off by her enraged friend yelling her name across the cafeteria. Kagura stalked towards them and took a seat next to her. "I cannot believe you ditched me! What you couldn't..." Kagura began to animatedly describe how outraged she was, and Sango brought her right hand up to block her face from her friend.

"Meet my friend Kagura Tanaka," Sango gestured towards the woman who immediately stopped ranting. "Kagura meet Miroku Jun."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Tanaka," Miroku stood up bowed.

"Oh, Sango is this the famous Miroku Jun you were talking about," Kagura mocked Sango.

"Famous," Miroku questioned with a smile plastered on his lips as he looked at the flustered girl.

Sango's eyes bugged out and she quickly shook her head and waved her hand in front of his face hastily as she said, "Uh it's nothing! Nothing important, my friend is just mumbling things!"

Miroku chuckled, and looked at his watch, "Ah, I must be leaving now, it's already one thirty!" He greeted his good-byes and left the two girls alone.

Sango waved good-bye to the Miroku, and when he was out of her sight, she began to bang her head on the table. "Mr. Miroku is quite handsome, ne?" Kagura teased her friend as she maneuvered to sit down across from the self abusive woman.

With her head on the table Sango pointed towards the door and said sternly"Leave!" Kagura opened her mouth to object, but Sango just pointed at the door once again and repeated her statement. Kagura not wanting to get on Sango's last nerves left her friend banging her head against the table.

"Why....why me," Sango said to no one in particular, continuing on with the self-abuse.

"Are you all right, Ms. Sango? I think I must remind you to have some self-control," Sango heard the monotonous voice and stopped her action immediately. Sango sat up straight and took a deep breath before she turned around. She opened her mouth to retort, only to see her boss walking away smoothly. Deciding that it was best for her to return work, Sango got up and left in the same direction as her new boss.

~*~^~*~

Sango checked the time and saw it was almost eight. She started readying herself to leave work, when one of her co-workers spoke up, "Hey you guys, let's go karaoke!" Sango shook her head and continued finishing up her work, while everyone excitedly talked about karaoke.

Kagura nudged her friend in a manner of asking her to go karaoke. Sango had no wish in singing with her co-workers, nor hearing them sing. "Hey, Ms. Kagura," one of their male co-workers came up to the two. "Are you going with us? I hope you will, I'm dedicating a song to your beauty," he said wistfully. Sango bit her bottom lips to keep from laughing out loud at the lame pick-up line.

Kagura glared at Sango out of annoyance be fore replying, "Of course I'm going, Mr. Bankotsu! Ms. Sango here is dying to sing one of her ultimate favourite songs!" Sango immediately looked up at her friend and gave her a mean glare. "Right Sango," Kagura said giving her friend a slap on the back. Sango nodded unwillingly and went back to work. Bankotsu stood there confused not understanding what had occurred between the two woman. He merely scratched his head and went back to his computer.

"We should not go karaoke today," a young woman said out loud. Sango and Kagura turned to towards the said girl in almost relief. "We should go treat and Mr. Sesshoumaru to dinner!" at that statement Sango wasn't as optimistic as she was before. _I rather sing and make a fool out of myself in front of the co-workers than meet with Mr. Sesshoumaru. _Sango thought to herself.

"Thank god for Ms. Higurashi," Kagura stated excitedly. "It'd be very embarrassing to have Mr. Bankotsu getting up in front of everyone announcing that he was dedicating an awfully sung song to me," she said in relief. Sango merely nodded not feeling the least bit happy with her own situation.

~*~^~*~

: gomen ne. my writing is horrible! I lack good writing skills! I'm writing this fiction just to appease my Japanese drama disappointments! And I'm trying to keep it as Japanese culture as much as possible without using Japanese words. You have no idea how much I really want to write "hajimemashita" , "shistureshimasu", "name...desu", "itekimasu" and all those other phrases that I hear so often in Japanese dramas!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Kattana

OneInuLover

TaiYoukai-Lover

Baitdcat

Nightfall2525

Review PLEASE! SERIOUSLY REVIEW! If you people don't review, I plan on jut watching more dramas and just wallowing in my disappointments instead of uploading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned InuYasha… that way I can be rich, and I'd be pretty freakin' talented.

I'm suddenly in the mood to write again. I can now plant my ass in front of my computer and write!

**Chapter Three**

Sango downed the second glass of red wine as she sat alone in the karaoke lounge. The rest of the people from Sky Corporations were in the other room dancing to the fast upbeat music. Even Kagura had ditched Sango for the dance floor. '_So much for not going to a karaoke bar,' _Sango grumbled inwardly. Her co-workers decided to rent a private karaoke room, and still celebrate on having a new boss. Luckily for Sango, Sesshoumaru was no where in sight.

Sango groaned when the flat screen TV on the wall started playing _Koibito Yo. _'_My father listens to this,' _Sango thought disdainfully. She scanned the room for the remote in hopes of changing the song before the depressing lyrics came on. Instead her eyes spotted the door open, letting in a small impish looking man. He looked quite drunk, with his tie tied around his head.

"You," he said wagging a stubby finger at her. "Go! Go and wait for Mister… Se- Seishimura," he slurred between hiccups.

Sango stared at him. "Excuse me?"

He didn't answer her. Instead he let out a small giggle, and then looked up with a dorky smile, "Woman! You're still here!" Sango merely raised a brow at him. "The boss is not here! Go and wai- wait for him outside! Th- then brrrr- bring him in! He might be….LOST!"

Sango gave a questioning look. "Mr. Jaken, how does that make any logical sense? If he can't find the place, how is he going find me standing in front of it?"

"You want a permanent position at work, right," he questioned. Sango gave him her full attention at those words. "Then you shall do as I say!" Sango was happy to comply if she was going to get the permanent position. She saw Jaken slowly shut his eyes, but he was still talking. "He might be lost…lost like a puppy…in the dark! Dark! It's dark! I can't see anything! I've gone blind," He said with his eyes still shut. Jaken started sobbing and "blindly" wandered around the lounge.

Sango felt like an idiot for listening, but standing in the dark for a few minutes beats having a low salary for the rest of her life. The opened bottle of red wine sat on the table. _'If I'm going to keep my sanity tonight, I'm going to need more alcohol,' _Sango considered as she let out a sigh. She grabbed her things and the bottle of wine, before leaving Jaken so he may wallow in his self pity.

Sango stepped out into the cool night air, and took a deep breath. She surveyed the surrounding and was pleased to find Sesshoumaru was no where in sight. She smiled while looking up into the night sky. She felt like someone up there was finally giving her a break.

However, for Sango it ended the moment she tore her eyes away from the comforting night sky. Her eyes landed on Miroku. Arms linked with a woman, as they entered the karaoke bar. Sango looked down at the wine bottle in her hand; contemplating on weather she should take a sip out of it. '_Might as well,' _she decided, as the cool wine bottle came up to meet her lips. The sweet velvety taste of wine was comforting, making her almost forget about her situation. _'I still have to wait for Sesshoumaru' _the thought made her seek comfort in another gulp of wine.

Sango started to feel a little tipsy and decided she needed to sit down or she would fall over. Staggering over to the bench, she plopped down and put the bottle of wine on the ground. '_I better not drink anymore,' _Sango came to a mental conclusion.

'_I'm almost twenty-five,'_ the bottle of wine was back in her hands.

'_They say people twenty-five and over who aren't married or in a steady relationship ends up marrying someone they work with…,'_ She took a sip of wine.

'_Miroku is taken…' _another gulp.

'_That leaves…no one decent,' _the realization made her drink some more.

'_Sesshoumaru is…' _she stopped herself before the thought went any further.

'_Ah, how low have I stooped, to think of a pompous man like him!' _That's when Sango poured the rest of the bottle into her awaiting mouth.

She felt her eye lids start to droop as she was overcame by sleepiness. She used her right hand to prop head up, as the other hand held on to the empty bottle of wine. Sango shut her eyes, and her hand let the bottle of wine fall to the ground, shattering the glass bottle into millions of little pieces.

**O_o ^_^ _ ^_^ o_O**

Sesshoumaru got into his black Mercedes and checked the time to see it was almost ten. He let out a sigh when he realized he would still have to attend the "party" his employees had planned for him. He started his car and drove out of the parking lot, thinking about excuses he could use to leave early.

Sesshoumaru parked his car, and looked around the place to see the tall building with the sign that said "Big Echo". He stepped out of his car and walked towards the entrance of the karaoke bar. His eyes caught sight of a woman sitting on a bench drinking out of a large glass bottle. It looked like a bottle of wine that she was drinking. '_Pathetic,' _Sesshoumaru mentally noted as he walked passed her. However the sound of glass shattering made him stop and turn towards the noise. It came from the woman sitting on the bench, who didn't seem to be fazed by the noise made by the shatter of the empty wine bottle. Instead she had her head rested on the palm of her right hand, and her eyes were shut.

'_Is that Ms. Sango?'_ He slowly walked over to the woman. When Sesshoumaru reached the drunk, sleeping woman, he found his intuition was correct.

"Got to wait for the douche bag," Sango grumbled.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her words. "Ms. Sango."

Sango slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at the tall man standing in front of her. Her eyes dazed, she could have sworn she was seeing three Sesshoumarus. She slowly shut her eyes and smiled before mumbling, "The douche has arrived."

He let out a sigh before placing his hand on her shoulder to shake her awake. "Ms. Sango, I suggest you go home."

Sango grumbled and slapped his hand away. "I'm sleepy," she complained.

He tried to shake her awake again but found it futile. He grabbed her right arm and pulled her up, but instead of standing on her own, she leaned on him. He looked down at her sleeping form, and let out another sigh. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to his car. '_My god, she's heavy,' _he mentally noted. When he reached his car, he found it a problem for him to open the door, while carrying Sango. "Sango…," he whispered into her ears.

"Mmmm," she only nuzzled her head into his chest. She wasn't making things easier for Sesshoumaru, but luckily a small elderly man with huge bug-like eyes, long nose, and white mustache walked over.

"Here let me help you," He said while opening the door. Sesshoumaru thanked him as he literally dropped Sango into the passenger seat. "You shouldn't treat your girlfriend like that."

Sesshoumaru looked at the old man disdainfully. "She's not my girlfriend," he stated coldly. Sesshoumaru shut the car door and walked over to the driver side. "Good night," he said before getting into the car.

"Ms. Sango," he said trying to wake her one more time. He waited a while, but Sango didn't budge. "I guess you're going home with me," he stated with sigh. He started up the car, and pulled out of the parking and began heading home.

Upon arriving at his enormous apartment he parked his car and looked at Sango. She was still sleeping, and even snored lightly. He got out and made it over to the passenger side. After opening the car door Sesshoumaru nudged Sango. "Ms. Sango," he called, but she kept on sleeping. He finally gave up and shook her, until her eyes fluttered open. "You're awake," he stated monotonously, "I suggest this time you walk."

Sango turned in the passenger seat and looked straight ahead. Her brows knitted as he bit her bottom lips. Sango looked like she was thinking about some thing really hard before she looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "I don't… feel so good."

"Well of-course you don't. You-," Sesshoumaru was cut off as Sango promptly vomited on the floor. He let out an exasperated sigh before roughly grabbing Sango's arm and pulling her up and out of the car. Shutting the car door he literally dragged Sango towards the elevator. The elevator door opened and the two went in. In there was the same old man that had helped Sesshoumaru put a very drunk Sango into he car.

The old man smirked at Sesshoumaru, "She's your… wife?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow, but did not answer the old man. Sango on the other hand, not being sober, smiled and bowed at the old man. The elevator door finally opened as they arrived on Sesshoumaru's floor. He once again dragged Sango, but this time they ended up in front of his apartment door.

Sango leaned on Sesshoumaru for support. Standing on high heels while drunk, didn't quite work out well. The door opened and Sango stumbled in behind Sesshoumaru, promptly smacking right into his back. He turned and looked down at her; she looked up at him in return and smiled. Then suddenly she collapsed onto him.

"Ms. Sango," he asked as he captured her before she could hit the clean white tiled floor. She gave a little light snore, and he knew she was asleep again.

Sesshoumaru carried Sango over to his bedroom, and laid her on top of his bed. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a white T-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. "Ms. Sango, you must change out of those clothes," he said as he maneuvered her so she was sitting up in bed.

"Mmmm…," Sango moaned.

"You aren't sleeping in my bed with these clothes," instead of complying Sango tried to lie down and sleep. "Your clothes reek of alcohol and vomit. You are definitely not sleeping in _my _bed with such foul odors," he said in stern voice. However the drunken woman on his bed did not seem to care. "I guess _I'm _going to have to undress you myself," he grumbled.

He unbuttoned her top, and pulled it off revealing her milky white skin, and her very plain white cotton bra. "Typical," he said to no one in particular. He was able to get her head through the top of the T-Shirt but was having a difficult time trying to get her arm in. But at last Sesshoumaru was able to get her into the shirt. He looked at his "work" and found her hair was a mess from all the struggling she did in an attempt to lie down on the bed. He was amazed that she was still in a sleepy haze after all that commotion.

The next challenge was getting her skirt off and putting her into the flannel pajama bottoms. '_I can't believe I'm doing this,' _he mentally sighed. He then realized he could put on the bottom first then take off her skirt. The revelation made it easier on his Sesshoumaru's mind. He pulled off her heels, and placed them next to the bed, then placed each leg in the pajama bottom and pulled it up. Finally unzipping he skirt and pulled it off, and he stood back and looked at his "labour". Sango was sound asleep, as if nothing had happened. '_I don't think I'll ever want children after having to change her.'_

Sesshoumaru tucked Sango in under the covers and left the room with her clothes.

(\_/)  
(o.o)  
c(")_(")

A/N: I think I'm starting to feel really sorry for Sango. I've put her through hell, and I plan on putting her though more.

Just to clarify something for the awesome reviewer intheclutch, is Miroku... it was going to be Kouga...but i guess I forgot to change it while editing. Sorry ='[

Few questions:  
Who thinks Sesshoumaru should have a bitchy ex-girlfriend trying to get back with him?  
Who falls in love with whom first?

**Anywho …. SMEXY PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
